


The One Angel I Couldn't kill

by crystallinecacophany



Series: Komahina sex slave [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Beating, Biting, Blood and Violence, Choking, Crying, Degradation, Duct Tape, Handcuffs, Illnesses, Insults, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinecacophany/pseuds/crystallinecacophany
Summary: When Nagito Komaeda gets sick and seemingly appears to be dying, he fools Hajime Hinata into taking care of him in his own cottage. Komaeda takes advantage of the situation to force himself on Hajime in a violent and sadistic manner.





	The One Angel I Couldn't kill

“You know, I don’t hate you, I actually love you,”

“Yeah you’ve told me, you’ve told us all that plenty of times,” Hinata replies, gleaning the titles of the books on the shelf.

“At this point it’s almost like, you don’t even deserve my love though,” Komaeda says getting closer to Hinata’s face and he backs away grabbing a book off the shelf.

“Leave me alone will you? You’ve been a huge ass ever since you found out that information about me you know,”

“I guess I’m mostly just disappointed Hinata, I expected so much for you, and now to know you’re even lower than me,”

“NO ONE is lower than you Komaeda,” Hinata bites back turning his back to him and walking over to a table.  
Komaeda laughs to himself by the shelf. He grabs his head and laughs even harder. It hurts. His head hurts. Komaeda falls to his knees.

“Wh-what the hell is your problem?!?” Hinata can’t control himself and runs over to Komaeda now laying on the floor spasming, his skin looking paler than normal and his eyes glazed over.

“K-Komaeda! What’s wrong?!?” Hinata yells grabbing his shoulders while Komaeda continues to spasm.  
Why? Why am I worried about Komaeda? A guy who tried to kill someone! A person that now refers to me as trash just because I don’t have a talent. A guy whose perception on reality is completely messed up! Why am I helping him? Is it because….? Hinata thinks as he tries to pick Komaeda up and carry him to the hospital.

“T-take me to my cottage please, I don’t w-want to go anywhere e-else,” Komaeda coughs out in a weak sounding voice.

“F-fine I guess, are you okay? You looked like you were having a seizure!” Hinata replies, now carrying Komaeda to his cottage.

“I’m fine, I don’t need a worthless reserve course student like you helping me,” Komaeda says weakly.

“Yeah well once I drop you off at your cottage I won’t help you,” Hinata replies rolling his eyes, still wondering why he’s helping such a person like Komaeda.  
The rest of the walk is silent. Komaeda is unsurprisingly light so Hinata has no problem carrying him to the other island and back to his cottage. When he lays him down and is about to leave, some kind of sensation deep in his stomach makes him stutter grabbing the door knob.

“What? You stuttered. You can leave you know. I have no time for talentless people such as yourself,”

“Can I ask you something, before I leave,” Hinata asks turning around, facing a deathly sick looking Komaeda.

“Make it fast. I don’t want to be around such hopelessness as yourself,” Komaeda replies, his eyes narrow.

“What is with your obsession with hope and talent? Why is it so messed up? I just realized, none of us have even asked that question, we all just call you a creep. You are but, still, there must be a reason behind it,”

“I just love hope. It’s all I have. Without hope I am nothing. I’m worthless. When I found hope, it made me want to live, so for the talented people, I could at least boost them up, I could be a boost for the talented people and create hope. It gave me the will to live,” Komaeda replied coughing.  
Hinata sighs and walks over to Komaedas side.

“I’m going to get you medicine. You’re really sick,” Hinata replies touching his hand to Komaedas burning hot sweating forehead.

“I don’t want a worthless person like you helping me! I..can..h-handle it,” Komaeda says and then passes out.

“KOMAEDA!” Hinata shouts shaking his bony shoulders. No reply.

Hinata sprints to the other island and grabs as much medicine as he can carry. He also stops by the restaurant on his way back to get some soup and water. When he gets back Komaeda is still passed out.  
Hinata parts Komaeda’s dry lips with his fingers to pour some cold medicine into his mouth.  
His skin is so dry. Complexion so pale. This guy really doesn’t take care of himself. Is it because he really hates himself that much? That he won’t even take care of himself? Jeez what a pain….what is WRONG with this guy? Hinata thinks to himself while he wipes Komaeda’s face.  
Hinata stares at Komaeda’s sleeping face. He seems so peaceful, and serene, nothing like he normally looks. Hinata gets closer to him and caresses his face. It’s freezing now, cold to the touch. Hinata continues stroking him, feeling strange, feeling pity, feeling sympathy, feeling love. Wait NO! There’s no way I could love this guy! He’s a psycho! Hinata thought but he continued to stroke Komaeda’s ice cold face.

He wants to kiss him. As he begins to take his hand away from Komaeda’s face, in a swift motion, Komaeda has his icy cold hands around Hinata’s throat. Hinata’s first reaction is to jolt away and try to pry his hands off his throat, but he’s too strong. No matter how much Hinata pulls and digs his nails into Komaeda’s wrists, he won’t budge, his eyes still closed, his face still serene. Hinata’s eyes fill with fear.

“What...are you doing,” Hinata manages to meagerly choke out.

“If I’m sick, you should be sick too. You are trash even lower than myself,” Komaeda says as he pulls Hinata’s face towards his own and stick his tongue into Hinata’s mouth.  
Hinata tries desperately to pull away using his all of his strength but it’s no use. Komaeda’s saliva has completely coated his mouth. How? How can he have this kind of strength when he’s sick? Hinata thinks while Komaeda entangles his tongue with his.

Komaeda now grabs Hinata’s shoulders and flips him around. Komaeda is now on top of him a crazy look in his eyes. He looks up to the ceiling laughing menacingly, his crazy insane laugh.

“I’ll play god today, kill a fallen angel, one who has gotten away from me, trash lower than myself,” he says with a sickly grin.

Hinata’s arms are stuck under Komaeda’s legs. Terribly strong. Tears stream down his face when suddenly Komaeda pulls a knife and handcuffs from the drawer in his side table. Komaeda turns Hinata around and before he can scream Komaeda puts the knife against his neck.

“Make a single sound and I slit your throat,” Komaeda whispers in his ear.

Hinata feels the hot breath against his neck and his whole body gets goosebumps.  
Komaeda handcuffs Hinata, duct tapes his mouth, and swings him back around. With his hands behind his back painfully rubbing against the metal handcuffs and the tape over his mouth Hinata can only look up to Komaeda with scared eyes, hot tears running down his face, afraid for his life, afraid for what Komaeda would do to him. Komaeda just continued to laugh as he tore Hinata’s shirt, the buttons flying everywhere. Komaeda puts the knife to his chest slowly dragging it against his skin, not cutting, but caressing. Hinata’s heart is beating hard and fast his stomach convulsing.

“It would be a shame,to waste this body of yours,” Komaeda says with a devilish grin, setting the knife down next to Hinata’s face.

Komaeda bites hard into Hinata’s stomach, he’s sucking his flesh and biting into it, biting so hard he draws blood. Hinata holds back his screams, afraid of what Komaeda might do worse to him if he makes noise. More tears drain from his eyes. He wants to use his legs to kick him off but if he did, Komaeda would probably do much worse to him. Komaeda starts to lap at the small amount of blood from the bite with his tongue.

“I’m going to pleasure some low life degenerate like you. You should be excited, thrilled even. To think that someone could be worse than me, I’m so happy and sad at the same time! I believed in you Hinata! I HAD SO MUCH HOPE FOR YOU!” He screamed, tears starting to form in his hazy grey eyes.

He violently tears Hinata’s pants down, not even bothering with the zipper or button. The tight clothing tears at Hinata’s skin.  
Why is he so worked up? Why is HE crying? Hinata thinks as he notices his dick has gotten so hard in this situation. Why? Why is Komaeda doing this? And most of all, why am I enjoying it?  
Komaeda pulls down Hinata’s boxers to his dick springing out. He grabs it forcefully with a strong grip, Hinata winces and gulps hard.

“YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY SO LUCKY, SO LUCKY YOU ARE TO BE GIVEN ANY ATTENTION SCUM LIKE YOU SHOULD JUST D-DIE!” Komaeda screams the tears flowing down his face as he plunges his mouth down on Hinata’s dick.

He sucks it hard his teeth scraping at the flesh, his tongue swirling around, he does this as he continues to cry. Hinata is breathing even heavier, the tape starting to lose its stickiness from his hot breath. Something like this has never happened. Komaeda’s mouth around his dick, his head bobbing up and down. Komaeda grabs Hinata’s hips and starts to go faster and harder. Hinata can’t take it anymore. Komaeda holding him so tightly, digging his nails into Hinata’s flesh. Hinata finally cums and Komaeda swallows instantly.  
Komaeda looks at him angrily, his eyes squinting and he grabs Hinata’s head, pulling on his hair, with a swift movement Komaeda unzips and unbuttons his pants, pulling his boxers down, he rips the tape of Hinata’s mouth, it slightly stinging his flesh.

“My turn,” Komaeda mutters, tears drying on his face.

Hinata opens his mouth, slightly afraid of what would happen if he didn’t, also slightly because he wants Komaeda inside him.  
Komaeda’s dick was way bigger than his, and Hinata chokes slightly because of this. Komaeda just keeps hold of his grip on Hinata’s hair and slams his skull back and forth onto his dick, using Hinata like a sort of tool for pleasure.

“Suck HARDER!” Komaeda commands.

Hinata does, trying to imitate the sensation he had just felt, swirling his tongue around and clamping hard onto Komaeda’s dick, but his gag reflex gets the best of him and he continues to choke, stumbling, tears continue to fall from his eyes.

“WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU CAN’T EVEN MAKE ME CUM!” Komaeda yells.

He slams Hinata’s skull against the headboard. Hinata’s brain rattles as he winces from the immense pain at the back of his head. Saliva coats his chin and before Hinata has a second to breathe, Komaeda pushes his legs up and grabs his ass.  
Hinata is terrified, about to scream, coming from his stomach he opens his mouth but before he can make a sound Komaeda grabs the nearby knife and thrusts it at his throat, cutting a bit of skin while a few blood droplets fall down his neck.

“I didn’t think so,” Komaeda says licking the blood off Hinata’s neck.

Komaeda spreads Hinata’s ass and puts his finger in his mouth, coating it with saliva, and then thrusts it into Hinata’s asshole. Hinata flinches back, his spine arching as tears come down his face and he breathes rapidly trying to avoid screaming. Komaeda fingers him for a while and then places his dicks tip next to Hinata’s asshole.  
He...I knew it would come to this but, do I really want it? My dick is hard as a rock right now, but this is gonna hurt so fucking bad. Hinata thought, taking a deep breath for what was to come.

“You’re so lucky so lucky, you get to even taste my dick inside you, you pitiful failure,” Komaeda says gripping Hinata’s hips and thrusting himself into Hinata.

Hinata lets out a shrill scream, he can’t help it, that was the most pain he’s ever felt in his life. He bled, Komaeda laughs and continues to thrust in and out tearing up Hinata’s insides. He grabs the knife and presses it against the wailing Hinata’s throat, Hinata’s eyes fill with fear.

“NO I’M SORRY I!” Hinata screams.

Komaeda just laughs, laughs his crazy laugh as he thrusts in and out, he drops the knife and sinks his teeth into Hinata’s neck. Hinata feels the warmth, of Komaeda’s mouth, of Komaeda’s dick inside him. He wants more of his warmth, he yearns for it, drinks it in, revels in it. He wants him and Komaeda to become one. The thrusts feel more like pleasure than pain, Hinata starts drooling, Komaeda’s dick hitting the best spot, he pants desperately sticking his tongue out. Komaeda looks up and sees Hinata curving to his will and presses his mouth against Hinata’s, their tongues intertwining together, this time mutually. Komaeda sucks long and hard on Hinata’s tongue like he’s trying to suck it out of his mouth.  
Komaeda thrusts hard as he cums a thick load into Hinata’s ass. Hinata cums at the same time, the liquidy white fluid covering his stomach.

“Maybe you’ll get sick and die,” Komaeda mutters.

Hinata is in a state of shock, he just passes out. His body depleted completely from energy.

“Awww, I wanted to play with you more Hinata! Since now, you’re not a person, just my little sex toy,” Komaeda says clicking a collar around Hinata’s neck.

Hinata’s eyes shoot open to see Komaeda pulling on a leash coming from the collar around his neck.

“Y’know...that’s fine,” Hinata says in a weak voice, closing his eyes again.


End file.
